mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Before You Sleep/Gallery
Outside Pink Sunny Rays moving a cloud S01E08.png|Covering up the sun. Raincloud S1E8.png|It's a rain cloud! Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Derpy Hooves. Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Derpy flying by. Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Ponies helping out. Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|Applejack, pulling a fallen branch. Daisy doing magic S1E08.png|The Earth pony Daisy does magic in the background. Rarity using magic S1E8.png|She is good at making figures out of branches. Tree branch fixed by Rarity S1E8.png|If only this can be done. Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Rarity trying to figure out a way to make the branches perfect. Rarity has an idea S1E08.png|"Ha!" Rarity using magic on the tree S1E08.png Pony shaped tree leaves S1E8.png|There are real ponies in there. Spruced up branch at Rarity's hooves S1E08.png Shocked Rarity S1E8.png|What is the meaning of this?! Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Rarity. Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|"Just pull them down!" Applejack talks to Rarity S1E08.png|Applejack. Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Uh, excuse me, Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png|Le gasp! Rarity "simply cannot imagine why" S1E08.png Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Cloud Kicker and Parasol blocking out the sun. Sunny Rays moving clouds S01E08.png Applejack bucking a tree S1E08.png Applejack looking behind S01E08.png|''Sorry, I don't understand 'fancy'.'' Applejack worried S01E08.png|"You shoulda hurried up and finished the job already." Rarity doesn't want to get wet S1E08.png Rarity running S01E08.png|She does not approve of wet manes. Rarity crying "help me" S1E08.png|"Help me!" Applejack looking for rain cover S1E08.png Picnic table in the distance S1E08.png Rarity gallops toward picnic table S1E08.png Rarity cringes from mud puddle S1E07.png Rarity doesn't want to get muddy S1E08.png Applejack "There is just no pleasing ya is it?" S1E08.png|"There is just no pleasing ya, is there? Everything's gotta be just so." Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png|"And how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?" Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png|"Y'all wouldn't know 'useful' if it came up and bit ya." Rarity smirking S1E08.png|"That doesn't even make any sense." Applejack "does so" S1E08.png|"Does so." Applejack "does so infinity!" S1E08.png|"Does so infinity!" Rarity "owning" Applejack S01E08.png|"Does not infinity plus one!" Applejack fed up by Rarity's lady-like whining S1E08.png|Applejack is getting fed up with this. Rarity enraged S1E8.png|''Do you want to start this, Applejack?'' Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|"Let's leave before it's started, shall we?" Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Applejack and Rarity retreating S1E08.png|Off we go then. Applejack and Rarity clinging to each other S1E08.png|... Or not. Applejack and Rarity in the rainstorm S1E08.png Twilight's invitation Applejack dry S01E08.png|Muddy hooves! Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|I do believe I hear my name being called. Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png|"Twilight?" Applejack and Rarity look at the library S1E08.png Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png|Twilight calls in Applejack and Rarity. Applejack and Rarity gallop to the library S1E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png|"Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?" Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod" S1E8.png|"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do." Twilight Sparkle "come on in" S1E08.png|"Come on in." Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Rarity being fabulously cute. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png|"Do be a polite house guest and wash up please, would you?" Applejack heavily sighs S1E08.png|Hmmm, she doesn't enjoy cleaning her hooves. Twilight some storm S1E8.png|Spike is off to Canterlot, on royal duty. Twilight no trouble S1E8.png|Hmm Twilight? Are you sure this is such a good idea? Rarity "may indeed be a problem" S1E08.png Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png|....But, Rarity it'll so much fun! Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png|*clop clop clop clop* Twilight happy S01E08.png|A happy Twilight. Rarity shocked expression S1E08.png|*blink* Rarity thinking S1E8.png|"Oh, I do believe I had an important event today, and I cannot attend your sleepover." Rarity "me" S1E8.png|Rarity likes the idea of a slumber party. Rarity unsure of Applejack S1E08.png Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png|She looks cute browsing for a book. Twilight's floating book S1E08.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Reading the slumber party book. Twilight "my own personal copy" S01E08.png|"It's my own personal copy." Twilight excited "today is the day!" S1E08.png Twilight be great S1E8.png|The sweet life of Twilight Sparkle. Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png|Smiling nervously Applejack with a hose S1E08.png|Careful now AJ, that hose seems to have much pressure. Applejack misuses the hose S1E08.png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|This won't end well. Makeovers Applejack's sparkling hooves S1E08.png Applejack clean S1E08.png|Applejack walking in with clean hooves. Applejack gasping S1E8.png|"What in tarnation?" Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png|I don't need your fancy words! Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|Green mud for the face. Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png|Are you serious? Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png|"So it's okay to have mud on your faces?" Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|Can't make the scene if you don't have the green. I'd better make a little stop! Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png|Twilight seems to be having a blast. Applejack is confused S1E8.png|"What in the world?" Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Applejack looking as if she'd never seen a book before. Applejack reading S01E08.png|She apparently doesn't enjoy what's in the book. Applejack ehem S01E08.png|So, what are you saying? Applejack looks to her side S1E08.png|..Come on, let's go find something else to do. Lightning strikes outside S1E08.png Applejack looks surprised S1E08.png|Her face says it all. Twilight hooray S1E8.png|She looks so happy! Applejack unsure of Rarity S1E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png|Applejack's mud mask. Applejack what in the world S01E08.png|Cucumbers on Applejack's eyes. Rarity "to reduce the puffiness" S1E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png|Look, gals! No hooves! Twilight officially fun S1E8.png|She seems to have her front hooves stuck to each other. Rarity "would not want to do anything" S1E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png|Ah can't take one more of this. Applejack eww S01E08.png|Hoof shake with a touch of spit. Rarity looking at hoof covered in spit S1E08.png Rarity "just plain rude" S1E08.png|"You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude." AJ and Rarity already at each other's throats S1E08.png|You know, there's fussy and there's just plain gettin' on my nerves!" Rarity "I can get along with anypony" S1E08.png Applejack "the get-along-inest pony" S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|It's going to be so much fun. Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Twilight sure has a great time. Rarity wearing curlers S1E08.png|"So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack?" Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png|"Just fine, Rarity." Twilight checks off makeovers S01E08.png|"Check." Applejack's mane back to normal S1E08.png Ghost stories Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png|"Who wants to go first?" Applejack challenges Rarity S1E8.png|"Me!" Applejack telling a ghost story S1E08.png|"I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost..." Applejack telling a story S01E08.png|"...who drove everypony crazy with her..." Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png|"...unnecessary neatness!" Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Booooooooo....... Applejack "familiar with that one" S1E08.png|"I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?" Rarity has a better story S01E08.png|"Never heard of it, but I have a much better one." Rarity telling a ghost story S1E08.png|"It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost..." Rarity telling a story S1E8.png|"...who irritated every pony within a hundred miles!" Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Booooooo....... Rarity "Oooooooooo" S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png|But they are both "ghost" stories, they're all made up. Lights going out 1.png|A white scene. Lights going out 2.png|The lights went out. Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png|Ooh, you'll love my story. Lightning strikes outside again S1E08.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png|Three ponies alone in a library... Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png|...Then, two ponies were left... Applejack scared S01E08.png|..And, the last one? Disappeared too. Twilight Sparkle telling her ghost story S1E08.png|"There, standing right behind her, just inches away was..." Twilight headless horse S1E8.png|"...the Headless Horse!" Ghost story lightning effect S01E08.png|Lightning appears as a linear gradient. Who knew? The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png|Oh no! Twilight's turned into the Headless Horse! The Headless Horse S01E08.png|Grr! Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|They really fell for it! Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png|I got you good, didn't I? Twilight story check S1E8.png|And, we're all check. Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png|Awkward... Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png|''Let's pretend that never happened.'' S'mores Twilight wants smores S1E8.png|Our next activity starts now. Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|Hmm, apparently Pinkie Pie isn't the only Pony who can break the laws of physics. Rarity teaching Twilight how to make s'mores S1E08.png Rarity meticulously makes a s'more S1E08.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png|"Ooooh!" Applejack about to eat S1E8.png|They sure do look good. Applejack noming S01E08.png|Puffy cheeked Applejack. Applejack chewing S1E8.gif|"No, ya just eat em'!" *burp* Rarity "at least say excuse me" S01E08.png|"You could at least say excuse me." Applejack wide-mouthed S01E08.png|"Oh, I was just about to, but you interrupted me." Applejack pardon S01E08.png|Rarity waits and waits for a proper "Excuse me." What does she get? "Pard'n." Truth or Dare Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png|'Truth or Dare' is next. Rarity dares Applejack "do something carefully and neatly" S1E08.png Applejack dares Rarity "lighten up and stop obsessin'" S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity bickering S1E08.png Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png|Huh? Applejack "the rest of us can get things done" S1E08.png Twilight game suppose S1E8.png|Is this what Truth or Dare really is? Twilight read rules S1E8.png|It says a lot of stuff. Applejack dares Rarity to go outside S1E08.png Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png|I dare you, Rarity! Rarity being dared S1E8.png|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Twilight have too rule S1E8.png|You do know what it means, right? Rarity walking out into the rain S1E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png|..Ha, of course I do. Applejack laughs at Rarity S1E08.png|Are you sneezing or laughing, AJ? Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png|..And I dare you to put on a girly dress. Applejack surprised by Rarity's dare S1E08.png|You give a dare you get a dare. It's what makes the world spin. Applejack walking away S1E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Truth or Dare, at its best Twilight get a turn S1E8.png|"Um, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight maybe not S1E8.png|I'm more confused than ever. Applejack and Rarity daring back and forth S1E08.png Twilight see Applejack mad S1E8.png|"I dare ya to not comb your mane 100 times before bed!" Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|"And I dare you to comb yours just once!" Twilight check off S1E8.png|Maybe we should move on. Pillow fight Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png|Let's see what's next. Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png|..Says, "Pillow fight!" Rarity objecting S1E8.png|"I will not participate in such a childish game." Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png|Applejack, you got Rarity angry now. Rarity hit with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Rarity with feathers. Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png|"IT! IS! ON!" Rarity with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png|This is your fault! Applejack hit with a pillow S1E08.png Applejack gets hit by a pillow S1E08.png|Ah, feathers! Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png|Pillowbucking. Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Apillowcalypse! Rarity kicking pillows forward S1E08.png|Kicking pillows. Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png|Roping pillows. Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png|Not fair! Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png|Using magic, Rarity's got pillows on her side. Twilight I get it S1E8.png|"Ooh, now I get it..." Twilight FUN! S1E8.png|...Ha, what fun! Twilight hit by Applejack's pillow S1E08.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Caught in the crossfire of a pillow war. Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png|Leaping to dodge the pillows. Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png|Left. Right. Dodge. Pillows. Twilight in pile S1E8.png|Covered in pillows, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png|Wow, she has a lot of pillows. Sleep(less)over Twilight, AJ, and Rarity sleeping S1E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png|"Keep your muddy hooves on your side." Applejack vs. Rarity S1E8.png|Sleeping with the enemy... Rarity hogging the covers S1E08.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png|''Element of Generosity'', hogging the blanket! Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png|Now who's hogging it. Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png|No cocooning. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|"HEY!" Rarity making the bed S1E08.png Rarity's freshly made bed S1E08.png Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png|''Be quiet!'' Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png|This is how a lady does it. Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png|..But, I ain't a lady, I'm a cowpony. Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png|"Geronimo!" Rarity five legs S1E08.png Applejack comfortable in bed S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png|"You did that on purpose!" "Um... yeah?" Applejack fake-snoring S1E08.png|"Can't hear ya. I'm asleep." Rarity pulls the covers off Applejack S1E08.png Applejack "I ain't budgin'" S1E08.png|"I. Ain't. Budgin'." Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png|"You will if you want any blankets!" Covers pulled away from Rarity S1E08.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png|Give me the blanket! Applejack fighting over the covers S1E08.png Twilight enough! S1E8.png|Be quiet! Applejack and Rarity looking at Twilight's book S1E08.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png|Great! You woke her up! Applejack and Rarity muzzle to muzzle S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png|When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png|"I mean seriously?..." Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png|"...What could possibly go wrong?" Lightning strikes outside Twilight's bedroom S1E08.png Tree struck by lightning S1E08.png Twilight hiding under blanket S1E8.png|Twilight had jinxed it, but what else is new? Weather crisis Twilight, AJ, and Rarity hear lightning S1E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png|Gasp! Scorched tree leans toward Ponyville house S1E08.png Applejack telling Rarity I told you so S1E08.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png|Sad face. Applejack about to lasso a tree S1E08.png Tree in Applejack's lasso S1E08.png Applejack tugs on lasso S1E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png|Scared Rarity is scared. Twilight scream S1E8.png|''Oh my gosh!'' Treetop in Twilight's library S1E08.png Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png|They see me hangin', they watchin'. Rarity cleaning S01E08.png|Un. Fabulous. Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png|My mane is going to get ruined. Applejack "you shoulda tried harder" S1E08.png Twilight tree derp S1E08.png Twilight recover S1E8.png|There is a giant tree. Applejack apologizing to Twilight S1E08.png Twilight not ok S1E8.png|I can't forgive you this time. Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png|"Like, there's this giant tree right here." Twilight freaking out S1E8.png|When all else fails: Research! Applejack "what in tarnation are you doing" S1E08.png|"What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there?" Rarity "cleaning up this mess" S1E08.png|"Cleaning up this mess somepony made! Who was that again? Oh, right. That's you!" Applejack annoyed at Rarity S1E08.png Twilight still at books S1E8.png|Ugh, can't find a page on fallen trees! Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png|..Is this the right book? Applejack bouncing on the tree S1E08.png Applejack asking for Rarity's help S1E08.png Applejack apologizes to Rarity S1E08.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png|If she'd only stop obsessing over the tiniest details. Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png|But...The Filth Applejack "I need your help" S1E08.png Rarity unsure about helping S1E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png|"Let's do this!" Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity turns tree into topiary S1E08.png Applejack about to buck log out the window S1E08.png Rarity glaring at Applejack S1E08.png Applejack disposes of log carefully S1E08.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png|Muddy but still happy :) Applejack closes the window S1E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png|Poor poor Rarity she's all dirty Applejack thinking S1E08.png Applejack gets an idea S1E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png|There.. Rarity touching Applejack's face S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png|Rarity and Applejack hug and make up Twilight pretty S1E8.png|Aww, cute! Twilight wait a min S1E8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book S1E8.png|..Did I miss a page? Conclusion Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png|Laughing like good friends do. Twilight only three questions left S1E08.png Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png Applejack "are we gettin' any closer" S1E08.png Twilight uhh no S1E8.png|"...No." Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png|"...But, you still have guesses." Applejack making a bizarre guess S1E08.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png|Applejack and Rarity, guessing together. Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png|Got their hopes up. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png|Twilight smiling. Twilight pointing behind AJ and Rarity S1E08.png Twilight's telescope S1E08.png Twilight just so nice S1E8.png|A cute shot of Twilight. Twilight win together S1E8.png|I was just glad to see you both getting along so well. Rarity and Applejack almost argue again S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack understanding smile S1E08.png Applejack "sorry for being such a pain" S1E08.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png|Rarity knows she owes a certain cowpony an apology. Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png|"I'm even more sorry." Applejack and Rarity laughing together S1E08.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|Is it just me, or did Twilight just lose her own perm? Applejack and Rarity high-hoof S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity yay! S1E08.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png|And, our slumber 101, is a check! Applejack walking blind S1E08.png Applejack under pile of books S1E08.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png|Playing and laughing. Twilight dear PC S1E8.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png|"How about another night?" Applejack and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|''We'll see...'' Twilight smile S1E8.png|Hee hee. Twilight hit with another pillow S1E08.png Twilight "two weeks from Saturday" S1E08.png Sky over the library clearing up S1E08.png